omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Chaotix
The Chaotix will always be here to help! Team Chaotix is a detective agency for hire in the Sonic the hedgehog series and an additional supporting team on Team Sonic. The current members consist of Vector the Crocodile (leader), Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee. Toad town era Vector and Espio reunited with Sonic the hedgehog when Eggman was planning to unleash SpaceZilla. The two Chaotix members kept the teams items safe from villains Eggman had gathered to complete the plan. Some time after SpaceZilla was vanquished, Vector asked if Sonic could babysit Charmy. The babysit ended with Charmy becoming a ghost and Team Sonic losing some of their sanity. With no work needed, the Chaotix signed up to the Toad town police department. When Sonic was accused of committing a crime, Vector had to put up with forcing the hedgehog to come to prison with him. Vector then had to struggle keeping Sonic, and the imprisoned Shadow and Aya, escaping from prison. He evidently gave up and let them leave. Cul de sac era During the staring point of the Cul de sac era the Chaotix woke up, along with the other residents of Toad town, to find themselves in the Cul de sac. Still having hatred towards Sonic frustrating him, Vector and his teammates hired Silver to deceive Sonic and Aya into giving up their place as heroes so the Chaotix could replace them and attain all the glory. The plan resulted in Silver,Charmy and Espio being outsmarted by Sonic and beaten. Vector gave up,yet again, and made a truce with Sonic. Throughout the rest of the era, the Chaotix worked at the Grocery store and put up with the random antics of Team Sonic. The Chaotix became participants in the Cul de sac war, where they were infected by the gas that turned them against the other members of Team Sonic. They were knocked out by Madoka, and, like the others, killed when Conscious blew up the entire forest. Reset era Due to Madoka resetting the universe, the Chaotix were revived. They have yet to appear to in the reset era. Current members Espio the Chameleon Espio is second in command of the Chaotix, and is the more serious member of the agency. While he doesn't like carrying out his boss' harebrained schemes, he will point out the flaws in them and try to improve them. Techniques -Camouflage -Ninja skills -Spindash -Homing attack Relationships Vector the Crocodile=Espio finds his boss irritatiing at some points, but he considers him a trustworthy ally. Charmy Bee= Espio doesn't take a liking to his teammate and will usually stay his distance from him. Mighty the Armadillo= One of the few people Espio gets along with. Vector the Crocodile The leader of the Chaotix desires nothing but to become rich and famous. He has yet to achieve his dreams and does his best to find his agency to work. Techniques -Super strength -Fire breath -Gas breath -Homing attack Relationships Espio the chameleon= Vector constantly orders Espio to do his work and relies on him to explain certain situations. Charmy Bee= Like Espio, Vector finds Charmy as an annoyance and usually gets Charmy to carry out most of the Chaotix's tasks. Sonic the hedgehog= Vector took a disliking to Sonic after he annoyed him, but learnt to respect Sonic again over time. Mighty the Armadillo= Vector has a small rivalry with his teammate. Charmy Bee The hyperactive bee is the burden of the Chaotix team, usually failing missions or annoying their clients to death. Charmy has even perished on multiple occasions, only to return and haunt his teammates. Techniques -Flight -Homing attack Relationships Espio the Chameleon= Charmy usually gets on the ninja's nerves, and considers him his best friend. Vector the crocodile= Charmy praises Vector for his 'brilliant plans' and claims him as one of his best friends. Mighty the Armadillo= Charmy doesn't really interact with Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo The strong man of the Chaotix who joined the team again after the reset. He usually disagrees with Vectors plans and makes fun of Knuckles. Techniques -Super strength -Spindash -Homing attack Relationships Espio the Chameleon= Mighty has a good relationship with Espio. Charmy Bee= Mighty avoids Charmy at all costs. Vector the Crocodile= Mighty likes to get on his boss' temper as a joke. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is the Guardian of the Master Emerald, and a member of the Ancient Echidna Tribe. He is a member of the Chaotix, but will only hang around with them on occasions. Techniques -Super strength -Chaos abilities -Spindash -Homing attack Relationships Vector the Crocodile= Knuckles gets easily angered by Vector. Sonic the Hedgehog= Rival and close friend. Miles 'Tails' Prower= Good friend. Retired members * Silver the Hedgehog * Ray the Flying Squirrel